


Merge again.

by phanatic_at_the_disco



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Collab, Contains poem, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Letter, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Wow im bad at writing, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_at_the_disco/pseuds/phanatic_at_the_disco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is often harder than realising that you're losing yourself in what you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merge again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collab between Isaac and I (@howellofmemories on tumblr). We hope you enjoy!

Phil smiled lazily in his sleep, warmth surrounding him. Tan arms wrapped around pale skin; coffee and cream. A delicious aroma of warmth and sweet, opposite yet a match. He shuffled closer into his boyfriend, seeking the warmth.

However, in his sleep filled sight, he didn’t notice how Dan recoiled, trying to space himself from the older boy within the limits of staying in their bed. Phil just hugged the younger’s arm, the grin wavering a little yet staying on his face.

Dan stared at him. Phil’s black hair covered his closed eyes. Oh his eyes. Bright orbs of icy blue, startling yellow and freezing green. He could drown in his eyes, suffocating, hypnotizing. Ghostly skin covered the boy, untouched by the pollution of the sun. Dan smiled a sad smile. He loved that boy. Too bad that all good things must come to an end.

Phil woke up cold. A lack of warmth, a lack of Dan. He curled up in the covers, straining to hear his lover plodding around the house as he normally would be to hear if he woke up alone. Howver, he couldn’t hear anything. Nothing. Nada. Phil brushed it off as nothing, they had probably just ran out of milk and Dan had run out to get some. But then he noticed the photo. Or rather, the lack of the photo.

By their bed lay a photo of them both, taken the first day that they met. The first time they kissed. They would always smile when they saw it, Reminded of those days, when they were themselves, young, foolish. How far they had come, from many miles apart to living together, loving together. It was the foundations of their relationship, the backbone of Dan and Phil. All of it contained in a photo, which was now missing.

Phil slipped out of bed, bare feet hitting soft ground. He stood slowly, his heart rate slightly above average. He started to shuffle towards the door. The door creaked as he opened it, breaking the loud silence ringing in his ears. The hallway held no more surprises, only the bare and empty walls that remained.

Phil moved forward still, getting more and more worried with every step. HIs steps echoed through the house, filling the lonely air. He reached the living room door and pushed it open with a gasp.

Empty. Their bookshelf empty, the action figures which held memories gone. The DVD’s from various christmas’ and Birthdays gone. The photos of each other, gone. The sofa no longer held host to Dan’s macbook, the laptop and charger gone. All evidence of Dan ever existing in Phil’s life, gone.

Phil’s eyes landed on the coffee table. A folded piece of paper lay at rest, black ink swirled on it. “Phil” it read. He inched closer, his heart hammering in his ears. He reached out for it, his hand shaking dramatically. He picked it up delicately, scared that he will break it somehow. Phil unfolded the paper, sucking in a deep breath, and read what the letter contained.

“I was young and naive, and a sucker for a smart mouthed, pretty faced northern boy we were perfect

our personalities mixed together like separate colours blending to form shades we couldn’t of imagined but I found, your colour drowned out mine, I became more you than me

I’m still in love with you but I’m not sure if it’s because I’m not me without the you I’m in love with

so goodbye my dear, maybe we’ll meet again, when I have combined with experience, and maybe we’ll be able to be that beautiful, euphoric, deadly merge again.

Dan”


End file.
